1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a screwdriver handle structure, and more particularly to a handle having a compartment with a sliding cover to store screw heads in the compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional screwdriver bears only one head, which is not convenient to a user. Thus a screwdriver with exchangeable head was derived. The screw heads may be exchanged to different purposes, however, due to the compact sizes of the screw heads, they may be lost accidentally. Therefore, a screwdriver with a storage compartment in the handle was derived, as shown in FIG. 4, which comprises a front handle body A. A compartment A1 is formed in the front handle body A to receive a rear handle body A2 which comprises a number of recesses A3 to store screw heads B. This design adds a rear handle body in order to store screw heads B, which increases the cost and makes the handle heavier.